Better Late Than Never
by TrinityNikita
Summary: What happened after the screen faded with our favorite characters together. Based on Hole in the Heart.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. Just having some fun. The Italics represents Inner Thoughts. I hope you enjoy.

Better Late Than Never

For at least a little while Bones was at peace. She laid in Booth's strong yet gentle arms listening to his breathing. She didn't think about the murder that occurred in front of her eyes. How booth and her couldn't save Vincent as blood seeped out of his chest. No, she thought about nothing of the sort. In fact she fell asleep for who knows how long.

Then all of a sudden she woke up with an irrational fear, just Booth's touch made her more fearful but of what she didn't know, or did she. She started imagining losing her partner, the man she was lying with at this very moment. She remembered a statement that Booth had told her in a local bar. That she can only be his partner, nothing else. No emotional complication, such as a relationship. She didn't want to lose him. Her mind wouldn't shut up and she started to breath more rapidly. She had to get away while not waking the man sleeping next to her. She slowly moved his arm spread across her chest; amazingly he didn't wake at least that is what she thought. As she got out of his bed, Booth gently grabbed one of her arms so that she couldn't walk away. She slightly jumped in surprise and slowly turned around, "I thought you were asleep."

"Where are you going?" Booth asked as a response.

"I am going to the couch. I didn't mean to bother you. I should really go. You need your sleep. I am sorry," she started to ramble on as she attempted to walk away.

"Bones, Bones" Booth said but didn't respond, "Temperance, What is wrong."

"I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have kept you awake. I gotta go," she continued to ramble.

"Come here…" He said pulling her toward the bed, "Sit here"

After thinking for a few minutes, she finally sat down next to Booth. "Talk to me" Booth almost begged her to open up to him. He knew that she tended to have problems doing that but hoped that she would finally talk to him.

"I can't do this right now. Please let me go." She said quietly while looking at the ground.

"I can't talk to me," Booth tried to get through to her.

"No, you need your sleep to kill Brodsky. Go to sleep we will talk later," Bones tried to change the subject.

"I have killed people with a lot less sleep. I want to help you. Please let me in," Booth interrupted her.

"I don't want to lose anyone else, especially you. I want to remain your partner and friend," Brennan reluctantly stated.

"I am not going anywhere. I will always be there for you," Booth tried to reassure her, "Why are you thinking like that?"

"But I will. I shouldn't have woke you up in the first place. I don't want you to think that me lying with you meant something. For if it means that I will lose you, I will take it back" Brennan started to ramble on under her breath making it hard to hear her.

"Bones, you are not making sense. Speak up and Slow down," Booth said getting even more worried, "Breath. I am not going to leave you, Listen to me. I am not going to let you go."

"Yes, you will. Everybody does. Anyways, you told me you would leave me at the bar when you broke up with Hannah. I don't want anything to happen if it is going to ruin our friendship. I can't be here," she was obviously upset and headed toward the door.

_I know better to say stuff when I am drunk_

"Honey, I didn't mean it I was drunk" Booth stated. He was very lucky that Bones didn't hear him calling her honey, he suddenly realized.

Booth thought hard about making Bones understand that he wasn't going to leave her and bolted in her direction. Right when she got to the door and attempted to open it, Booth stopped her by placing a hand on it keeping it shut.

"Booth, let me out" Bones said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Not until you turn around and listen to me," Booth said as she slowly turned around with tears coming out of her eyes again.

With his free hand, he gently wiped the tears off of her face. After which he raised her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He was amazed at how soft her skin was and how good her lips tasted. "But we can't …"Bones started to say.

"Shut up, Temperance" Booth said kissing her more passion on the lips. It took a minute for her to relax and kiss him back. Before she knew it she was pinned to the door with his arms circling her. He lifted her up with an arm under her knees and her arms around his neck carrying her to his bed. Placing her on his bed gently, "Are you sure about this?"

"Or course" he said as he started to kiss down her neck. It didn't take long before two bodies became one in a magical night that was long overdue.


End file.
